1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the technology of integrating the automatic emergency light and regular light, and more particularly to an integrated lamp with automatic emergency light and regular light.
2. Related Art
The automatic emergency light has become important equipment at home or in public place. Unfortunately, there is no corresponding wiring at old-fashioned house or in an old building. Even in a latest architecture, if an automatic emergency light has to be set-up at a place without a corresponding wiring, one of the first issue designers face is how to solve the wiring. The new added wiring would even affect the interior appearance sometimes. Meanwhile, in most occasions, the automatic emergency light is separately set-up. FIG. 1 illustrates a wiring diagram depicting the necessary wiring for the integrated lamp with automatic emergency light and regular light in the conventional art. Referring to FIG. 1, the household wiring diagram includes a live wire L, a neutral wire N, a lamp switch SW and a lamp 101. According to the FIG. 1, it can be seen that, if a lamp 101 has the function of automatic emergency light and regular light, its wiring has to continuously connect the AC power source L and the lamp switch SW at wall. The wiring is too complex because an extra wire 102 from the AC power source to the lamp is required.
Thus, to use a current lamp and wiring to set-up a lamp with function of automatic emergency light without significantly modifying the existing home wiring is where people having ordinary skill in the art going to exert themselves. A plurality of solutions is provided in most inventions for the abovementioned problem, wherein most people submit the wireless remote control method. The method is mainly adopted a wireless RF transmitter plugged an ordinary outlet, wherein the wireless RF transmitter is used for detecting the power failure of the outlet. When the power failure occurs, the wireless RF transmitter transmits a signal to the lamp with the function of automatic emergency light. The abovementioned method can affectively reduce the wiring.
Nevertheless, the extra wireless RF transmitter needs to be purchased in this method, and also, the lamp should be installed a wireless RF receiver accordingly. The abovementioned design would cause the high cost of the lamp. In addition, most people would be not easy to accept such an indirect way of assembling.